Remets nous des glaçons!
by EmpressMama
Summary: Plein été. La Grèce est en pleine canicule. Toute? Non! Un endroit résiste à la chaleur. Ou comment le Sanctuaire s'est retrouvé congelé par 40 C.
**Bonjour! C'est ma première fiction postée sur ce site alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre vais, positif ou négatif, pour pouvoir progresser. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographe ou des mauvaises tournures de phrases. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **REMETS NOUS DES GLAÇONS**

Grèce 10 juillet. 16:30

Température à Athènes : 35°C a l'ombre. Température au Sanctuaire : -15°C.

Comment cela est-il possible ? Est-ce les guerriers d'Asgard qui ont décidé de venir (encore) tuer Athéna ? Non. Un micro-climat installé par Shion car les gold saints ont fait une bêtise de trop ? Non. Hadès qui a décidé de créer une extension du Cocyte car il n'y a plus de place ? Encore non. Camus s'est énervé ? Oui ! Mais pourquoi cela ? Pour le savoir, retournons quelques heures en arrière.

::::::::::::::::Flashback ::::::::::::::::

Il faisait chaud au Sanctuaire. Très chaud même. Même dès 10:30 du matin. L'arène d'entraînement n'accueillait que Shura, qui a décrété que s'entraîner pour peaufiner Excalibur sous un soleil de plomb ne ferait que le renforcer, et Aphrodite, prêt a le réhydrater quand il tombera dans les pommes. Les autres gold essayaient de se rafraîchir comme ils le pouvaient dans leur temples. Pendant ce temps la, Misty eut la lumineuse idée d'aller demander à Camus, élu a l'unanimité du Sanctuaire Mister Freeze international, de rafraîchir un peu l'atmosphère. Il prit son courage à deux mains, une ombrelle (c'est pas parce qu'on va rendre service qu'il faut obligatoirement sacrifier son teint parfait) et son Ipod (payé par ses soins, car faut pas rêver « c'est pas parce que vous me protégez au péril de votre vie que je dois me ruiner pour vous » dixit Saori) puis partit affronter la montée des marches du Sanctuaire.

Les premières heures se passèrent plutôt bien. Au temple du Bélier, il aida Kiki a préparer sa prochaine connerie, remplacer les roses d'Aphrodite par des cactus (ça résiste mieux a la chaleur) pendant que celui ci surveillait/matait Shura aux arènes.

Au temple du Taureau, Aldébaran lui offrit une bière.

Au temple des Gémeaux, il aperçut Saga en train de se disputer avec son reflet dans le miroir : « Aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de tuer Shion !... Oui je sais que toi aussi tu as eu envie de l'égorger quand il a refusé de faire quelque chose contre la chaleur et qu'il a essayé de nous refiler de la paperasse en retard parce que Mossieur a la flemme de bosser et a envie de se la couler douce a Monaco ou en Chine avec Dohko – ils sortiraient pas ensemble ces deux la par hasard ? Bref peu importe- , mais je refuse de céder ! Tuer c'est mal !... Mais non je veux pas partir en Norvège, il fait trop froid la bas et imagine que l'autre crétin de juge a la frange de yorkshire décide de faire un saut chez lui !... Comment ça tu sais jamais ce que tu veux ?! Tu me soûle ! On peut pas discuter avec toi !» puis le casser en se disant qu'un psy ne serait pas de trop au Sanctuaire (réflexion sensée d'après Misty), le tout devant Kanon, par terre en train de filmer et mort de rire (ce dossier ressortirait bientôt dans les soirées organisées par Milo ou Aphrodite)

Il ne répondit pas aux têtes au temple du Cancer, dressées par Kiki a dire « bonjour votre majesté bienvenue au temple du Cancer ! » « Au revoir, à bientôt cher invité ! », têtes que Deathmask a dressées a insulter et a menacer quiconque osant pénétrer ce temple.

Le temple du Lion était vide, Aiolia étant parti en mission, mais Misty remarqua quand même du film plastique sur les portes, et sourit en pensant a la tête que ferait le Lion quand il s'apercevra de la blague de Kiki.

La traversée du temple de la Vierge fut rapide, Shaka ne l'arrêtant pas, étant en train de dormir... oh pardon en train de communiquer avec Bouddha. « Dépêchez vous de partir si vous tenez à vos sens » fut la seule phrase que Misty put lui tirer.

Les musiques défilaient sur l'Ipod, arrivant à l'album de Soprano. Le temple de la Balance était vide, Dohko étant parti se rafraîchir devant sa cascade en Chine.

Au temple du Scorpion, il croisa Milo avec qui il papota un petit moment

-t'écoute quoi ?

\- »Fresh Prince » de Soprano

-Fais écouter s'il te plaît je connais pas.

Misty passa les écouteurs à ès le refrain, il eut un grand sourire, sourire qui signifie souvent « je vais faire une grooooooooosse connerie qui va embêter au moins la moitié du Sanctuaire » puis se mit à rigoler. Il demanda à Misty d'emprunter son Ipod en lui disant « t'inquiète pas je vais monter voir Camus pour toi, repose toi. Y a des bières dans le frigo ». Misty ne se fit pas prier, épuisé par la montée et trempé de sueur.

Ce fut donc Milo qui se chargea de demander à Camus de faire office de climatiseur. Au temple du Sagittaire, Aiolos dormait, vaincu par la chaleur.

Le temple du Capricorne étant vide, Milo se retrouva vite chez Camus. Il entra puis se mit à crier « CAMUS REMETS NOUS DES GLAÇONS ! »

Le propriétaire des lieux arriva puis demanda :

-Que signifie tout ceci Milo ?

-C'est une chanson qui se trouve sur l'Ipod de Misty. Il voulait te demander de rafraîchir un peu le Sanctuaire.

-Pourquoi n'est il pas monté lui même ?

-Il était crevé et je voulais te faire écouter cette chanson. Dit Milo avec un grand sourire.

Il passa les écouteurs à Camus, qui à la fin de la chanson, cassa l'Ipod.

-Camus, pourquoi tu l'as cassé ?

-Ne pense même plus à me comparer à cet abruti de Jeffrey, Milo ! Menaça Camus, ce qui rafraîchit considérablement l'atmosphère du temple à défaut de l'air extérieur, maintenant Dehors !

-Je te taquinais juste... dit Milo avec un air de chat battu

Mais Milo se retrouva a la porte. Quand il rentra chez lui, il dut retenir Misty, très énervé, d'aller s'expliquer avec Camus, lui disant que tout le Sanctuaire aimerait profiter de la fraîcheur et qu'il n'avait pas à se l'accaparer avec un Freezing Coffin, soit dit en passant, se retrouver prisonnier de ce cercueil de glace ne serait utile pour personne. Misty, vexé, partit, mais jura de se venger et il avait pour cela besoin de l'aie d'une certaine personne vivant au temple du Bélier.

2 heures plus tard.

Camus lisait tranquillement dans son temple. La douceur des pages l'apaisait, elle le faisait partir dans un autre monde, ou les seules limites étaient celles qu'il imposait à son imaginaire. Tout était calme depuis que Milo était parti, à part Kiki qui était passé en courant, portant des cactus et des enceintes, ce à quoi il n'avait pas trop prêté attention, devinant une autre blague faite à Aphrodite (la dernière en date étant de l'huile dans ses shampooings). Il sourit puis retourna à sa lecture ne calculant même pas le fait que Kiki ait installé une enceinte sur la façade du temple du Verseau. Tout à coup, une musique retentit. Il reconnut l'air de la chanson que Milo lui a fait écouter auparavant. Mais il nota quelques changements :

« Camus, remets nous des glaçons

Camus, remets nous des glaçons

…. »

Bien décidé a congeler Milo pour l'avoir ridiculisé, il descendit au temple du Scorpion. Il y trouva Milo en train de dormir. Le trouvant adorable, sa fureur fondit comme un glaçon dans un soda trop chaud. Il s'apprêtait à repartir fouiller le sanctuaire de fond en comble quand dans les escaliers, il eut un éclair de génie : Ipod de Misty cassé par ses soins, Kiki qui passe avec des enceintes... La lumière se fit dans son esprit puis il hurla :

-MISTY, KIKI ! PRÉPAREZ VOS TOMBES, J'ARRIVE !

Puis il courut au temple de Mu exécuter les coupables.

Temple du Bélier 16:15

Kiki et Misty se préparaient à partir en voyage chez Hadès ou Poséidon, au choix à celui qui sera le plus près. La bas, ils seraient protégés. Mais au moment de passer la porte, un mur de glace apparut. Ils surent qu'ils étaient bon pour aller rendre visite a Hadès, par la façon la plus directe qu'il soit. Camus s'avança vers eux, menaçant.

-Vous direz bonjour a Hadès de ma part... dit il d'une voix menaçante.

-Je savais pas que Misty allait faire ça ! Excusez moi ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! dit précipitamment Kiki les larmes aux yeux.

-Camus, je me charge de punir mon apprenti, mais évite de tuer Misty dans mon temple s'il te plait, intervint Mu – Misty le regarda avec espoir – j'ai pas vraiment envie de nettoyer tout ça après, le sang ça tache et ça laisse des traces. Mais tu peux aller le tuer dehors si tu veux.

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu s'il te plait protèges moi ! supplia Misty, mais Mu s'était déjà éloigné pour punir/protéger son apprenti.

-Bien, il ne reste que toi Misty. Prépare toi... FREEZING COFFIN !

Le pauvre Misty se retrouva figé dans une position suppliante dans un bloc de glace.

-Que cela serve d'avertissement. On ne se moque pas impunément de moi. Conclut Camus. Je remonte chez moi.

-Attends Camus ! Tu ne vas pas laisser Misty ici ? Demanda Mu, ça fait tache dans la déco.

Pour toute réponse, Camus donna un grand coup de pied dans le cercueil de glace, qui roula jusqu'en bas des escaliers, puis partit.

Au milieu des marches qui reliaient le temple de Mu a celui d'Aldébaran, il croisa Aphrodite et Shura, en pleine conversation. Ils se retournèrent et se mirent à rire en voyant Camus. Vraiment énervé, notre glaçon leur demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda t-il

Les deux autres se mirent a rigoler de plus belle, si bien que Camus décida de les ignorer et de continuer son chemin. Mais quelques secondes plus tard entre eux fous rires, il put entendre « … remets nous des glaçons ! » de Shura. Il se retourna puis Aphrodite se mit à lui dire :

-Jeffrey, tu nous remets des glaçons ?

Puis il se mit à rire

Camus, excédé, en perdit sa politesse et se mit à hurler

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER, BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Des rires venant de tout le sanctuaire se firent entendre. Camus, voyant rouge, décida d'aller voir le principal responsable de son malheur, Soprano. Celui ci ayant un concert a Rouen le soir même, il décida d'aller lui refroidir ses ardeurs. Son plan en tête et avec un sourire, il partit faire un petit voyage en France.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que sa colère avait activé son cosmos, gelant tout le Sanctuaire au passage. Les autres golds se retrouvèrent donc bloqués chez eux,cherchant un peu de chaleur dans ce froid polaire.

::::::::::FIN DU FLASHBACK::::::::::

Le soir même 22:30

« Flash spécial BFM TV ! Il y a quelques instants, au zénith de Rouen, pendant le concert du chanteur Soprano, un mystérieux individu habillé il semble en armure dorée, aux longs cheveux rouges, aurait débarqué sur scène. D'après les images amateures tournées par les spectateurs, cet individu aurait congelé tout le matériel présent sur scène, aurait parlé quelques secondes au chanteur, puis avec une expression colérique, l'aurait littéralement congelé sur place ! L'homme mystérieux se serait ensuite tourné vers le public et leur aurait déclaré, je cite : « La prochaine fois que la glace est associée a une chanson ou autre aussi stupide, je jure sur Athéna, que le chanteur, sa famille, ses fans en subiront les conséquences, comme votre idole. En attendant, il se rendra utile en rafraîchissant l'atmosphère en Grèce ». L'individu s'est ensuite volatilisé avec cet énorme bloc de glace contenant Soprano. Diverses théories fusent depuis les réseaux sociaux, la plus populaire est celle d'une animation pendant le concert. Mais circule la théorie du canular, même de l'enlèvement par des aliens basés en Grèce. Écoutons les experts... »

Au sanctuaire, bureau du grand Pope.

Shion était littéralement décomposé. En plus d'avoir du galérer a dégeler le Sanctuaire et faire la leçon à Aphrodite et Shura pour éviter une future catastrophe glaciaire, maintenant il allait devoir passer un savon a Camus. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. En plus Saga a refusé de faire sa paperasse pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Dohko en Chine. Ahlala, la Balance lui manquait... Bon tant pis, il allait obliger Saga a faire sa corvée, avec quelques prétextes bidons, puis il irait rejoindre Dohko en Chine au frais. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur le coté obscur de la force quand il irait au temple des Gémeaux.

Depuis ce jour, aucun artiste ne prit le risque de mettre le mot glaçon, froid ou même n'osa évoquer le nom de Soprano, étrangement toujours porté disparu. Entre temps, en Grèce, le Sanctuaire avait retrouvé un relatif calme, mais il s'y trouvait une ambiance agréable, du fait de la présence permanente des climatiseurs qu'étaient Misty et Soprano dans leurs Freezing Coffin au palais du grand Pope et à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Kiki a été condamné à récurer les marches entre le temple du Bélier et le temple du Taureau au coton tige à cause de ses bêtises, Shura et Aphrodite sont restés couchés pendant 1 mois à cause d'un coup de froid et toutes les musiques de Soprano ont été bannies du Sanctuaire.

Au 8e temple, Camus faisait une partie de Super Smash Bros avec Milo, qui lui avait demandé jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ils passaient encore plus de temps ensemble, ce qui commençait à faire des rumeurs en plus de celles concernant Shion et Dohko. Mais il s'en fichait, avec cette histoire, il avait la paix avec les blagues de Kiki, qui garde encore des courbatures de sa punition. Tout va pour le mieux, pour lui et pour le Sanctuaire, se dit Camus en envoyant valser le Sonic de Milo avec son Amphinobi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
